


A Prince and his Veela

by selinasnapenorrington



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Character Death, F/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Oral Sex, Shower Sex, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Vaginal Sex, Veela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinasnapenorrington/pseuds/selinasnapenorrington
Summary: After the DADA OWLs, Lily doesn't talk to Severus anymore. He found friendship with a beautiful Veela. Slowly, he is fallen into his charm, but he is afraid to love. Will she melt his heart, and make him to love again? Read this story to find out more!SSOC Romance ♥︎
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Severus is so depressed currently. He threatened to sleep outside of the Gryffindor common room for the night if Lily doesn't come out. Well she did come out then, but she won't listen to his apologies, saying that he's not the 'Sev' she knows anymore, and she also told him that his Slytherin friends are dark is going to be Death Eaters, he should leave them. Lily also said Severus is going dark, he always want to know more about Dark Arts, and if Severus don't leave them, he will definitely going to be a Death Eater as well.

But what choice Severus had, he is a poor half blood to the Slytherin, he was lucky to have friends, but Lily just told him they are bad, as they bullied Mary McDonald the other day.

In Severus's mind, the marauders are just as bad, they always bullied him for fun, humiliated him in front of the whole school, making his beloved Lily don't talk to him anymore. He knows his love life is going to be non-exist then. Slowly, Severus walks back to the Slytherin common room, deep in thought while tears threatened to come out from his eyes.

Angelica was in the common room of Slytherin reading a book when she noticed a sad boy, she stayed at the library all day long so she didn't saw what happened and who is he.

She looked at him softly and didn't knew if she should call him, he looked wanting to be alone. But part of her wanted to call him. "Everything fine boy?" She simple asked.

Severus just looks down at his lap as he sits down at the chair near hers. He doesn't have the courage to look at her. As he believed everyone has already known what has happened near the Black Lake today. So he snapped at her, "Shouldn't you already know what happened? It's all over the school now."

"Well maybe not at all...but ok, you needed to be rude...I was just trying to help." She said seriously then she open her mouth to say more things but she gave up and stayed quiet. He was already sad she didn't need to get things worst to him.

"Why the world always against me...am I really a mistake...?" Severus muttered to himself. Severus said this because at home, his father abused him and while at Hogwarts which he used to thought to be a home and a place to escape ended up to be hell to him as well mainly because of the bullying.

"Against?" She chuckled ironically. "If you didn't noticed I'm trying to help you. I'll ask just one more time, what's wrong?" She looked at him.

"I am being bullied, teased, humiliated by the marauders again. Hanging upside down with my pants off me, underwear shows off to everyone..." Severus muttered slowly, his voice is shaking because he is now crying.

Angelica felt bad for him. "Oh that's bad... really bad. I hate the marauders, so stupid boys." She looked at him. "Did their hurt you? Like physically?" She get more closer to him.

"No...I am just emotionally hurt....and mentally..." Severus told her slowly, "my only real friend don't talk to me anymore...because of what happened today..."

Angelica looked at him with a look of confusion. "What? You get bullied so your best friend was probably saw you humiliated and just said 'well I don't want to be your friend anymore' I'm sorry you friend is so stupid than marauders." She said looking his face.

"Lily is not stupid! The stupid one is mine...I have said an unforgivable word to her...but when can I do? I hear the word all the time in the common room. And I swear I saw the corner of her mouth! She wants to smile when the marauders removed my trousers from me!" He said heatedly.

Angelica looked at him. "Whatever you called her she shouldn't treated you this way. You were forced naked in front all the school, if she wasn't an idiot she should understand you and forgive you." She said seriously. She was smiling and Severus keep trying to defend her.

"She will never understand...I called her a m-mudblood." Severus said slowly, "I know I really hurt her this time."

Angelica roll her eyes. "I hate this thing about blood." She said, "But even with this she should understand."

"It's too late." He told her, "I know what will happened to me in the future, no one will defend me when the marauders bullied me, and I know no girls will want to come near poor greasy bat."

Angelica looked at him and laughed. "Oh so now I'm boy!" She said sarcastically looking at him.

"No you are a girl but still I don't know why you want to talk to me. I am just someone who can be used and bullied easily." Severus said, his voice still shaking.

Angelica looked at him softly, and hug him gently, "It's ok." she said softly, "I'll find a way to make James pay for it." she said hugging him, "Do you let me?" She asked him.

Severus tensed as she hugs him, "Don't touch me...I don't like to be touched." He said shaking her off him, "and sure if you want to..."

Angelica looked at him a little sad but nodded. "Ok, I'm sorry." She said and stayed away from him then nodded.

There is a reason why Severus doesn't like to be touched. But he never told anyone, as he doesn't want to be pitied.

She looked at him and said, "It's ok, if you don't what to be touched, it's pretty understanding."

"What's your name anyway? I never had the chance to ask you." He said softly, looking at her in the eyes, "I am Severus Snape, well Snivellus to the other houses."

"Angelica Delacour, I am a Veela. Nice to meet you by the way." She smiled shyly, "I have to go now, I'm learning a new potion." she said and get up.

"What potion you are learning? I am good at potions. Maybe I can help you. And which year you are in? I am fifth." Severus said shyly.

"Fifth too. Veritaserum." She said with a smile on her beautiful face, "It's hard but I'm finally doing well."

"But why I have never seen you before when we are in the same year..." he muttered.

"I'm always studying and alone." Angelica said a little coldly, "Nobody cares about me, and usually when someone gets closer is because of my blood."

"But you are beautiful!" Severus said without thinking, "sorry...I mean people talk to me because I am good at potions...they want to get good marks..."

"Just a pretty face and pureblood on me." She said coldly as she looks at him, "I'm not a good talker or enjoyable. Even friendly...you're probably the first guy that I started to talk in all my entire life."

"Then I guess it's my pleasure, as I am the first guy talking to you." Severus said looking at her, "she's my first friend actually." He added after a while.

"She's ridiculous...but I'm probably I'm too so..." Angelica said and get up, "I need to go do my potion."

"Alright..." Severus said and went to his dormitory, as he doesn't want to face anyone at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Severus has went to the Great Hall to have breakfast, he didn't have any eye contact with anyone as he is still embarrassed and humiliated about what has happened yesterday near the Black Lake.

Angelica was remembering details from potions to her exam as she ate her breakfast. She always ignored everyone and that wasn't different. When she finished she leave the Great Hall and went the class of potions, she sit down in place more isolated to class alone.

Severus went to Potions Exams after breakfast, he sat next to her as he didn't know where he could sit.

She looked at him. "Hey Severus." She said softly.

"Hello. It's still early, so how about we study this more? As well also have the written exam later." He said.

She nodded, "Sure...I'm still nervous with Veritaserum...I have prepared but...I'm not confident."

"You will do fine." Severus told her, "You will be if you have studied, it's not that hard actually, just theories."

She smiled. "Oh I did, I studied really a lot." She said softly, "Could you like to tell me why don't you like to be touched?"

"I am from an abusive family." Severus told her, "every time I get touched is being hit, there is no love or warmness in my family. My mother is too weak...she cannot fun away...and was murdered by my own father earlier this week."

She looked at him. "Oh...I'm so sorry for that." she say sadly wanting to touch him but she control herself. "Imagine I'm holding your hand now softly, can you?" She said looking at his hand.

"I can't...I will freak out if someone touch me...even it is the lightest touch..." he told her, "I believe it is because I am afraid...that it is my father who hit me again..."

Angelica looked at him. "It's ok, but you should try someday...don't put your head down to anyone." She smiled softly as she winks at him, "I already know how I'll revenge you."

He looks at her with a confused look on his face. He immediately looks away as he noticed the marauders and Lily walks in together.

Angelica noticed them too. "Potter, you and me next to lake without wands. If you don't go will consider you a coward." she said coldly to him, "Your friends can call everyone too, but only you and me will fight." She said seriously and ignored the others.

"What for? Don't tell me you are defending the greasy git! He called Evans the M word yesterday! And now she left him for good. I believe his mother even regret giving birth to him! If I were her, I would have aborted it before he was even born." James said coldly with a sneer in his arrogant face.

"Well I aborted you if I was a mother from a dirty man like you. Go there and I'll show you how to humiliate someone Potter!" She looked coldly like a stone.

"Oh I am sacred!" James said with a fake tone. He don't see how a girl is going to beat him down.

Angelica ignored him and looked at Severus. "I'll do great in exams then I hit this shit." She said to Severus.

"I will do the same but I don't have the energy to hit him, so you will do the honour for me." He said looking at Professor Slughorn.

Angelica smiled. "I'll tell you a secret...I love to learn ways to hit someone in case if I haven't have a wand." She whispered in his ear.

Severus opened his mouth to reply but Slughorn bit him at that, "No talking. Exams start now. The potions you need to brew will not be the same. So no need to cheat. I will give each of you a small parchment, and on it will be the potions you need to brew for this exam."

Professor Slughorn then gives the each of them the potions name that they need to brew. Angelica needs to brew Veritaserum and Severus's is Draught of Peace.

Severus finished brewing his Draught of Peace like usual. He looks around and noticed Lily is struggling a bit. "Times Up!" Slughorn said, "Walk away from your caldron. You can go now!"

Severus then starts to walk towards the lake and see the show.

Angelica walked to the lake and saw the students there including all the marauders, Lily and Severus. It seems all the Marauders fans are there as well. She then demand James to give her his wand. James hands in over to her, and she gives it along with hers to Severus.


	3. Chapter 3

"HOW DARE YOU GIVE MY BELOVED LITTLE JANET TO GREASY SNIVILLIUS!" James shouts.

Severus heard it and laughed loudly and said, "Beloved little Janet...I cannot believe he was this arrogant...even named his wand."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She looked at him furiously. Angelica removed her tie and makes a high and strong bun with her hair and goes to James. She first punched James hard in the jaw and made him dizzy. Then she held tightly on his shoulders and with her knee hit his balls and intimidate region with great force.

She heard him groan on his knees and punched him in the root. "This is because you are rubbish, and you think you can bulling people." She throws another punch that makes his nose bleed, "This is because you think a girl is not better and stronger than you." She took off his pants and underwear. "And This is for you humiliate someone of my house." She took her wand from Severus's hand.

"Levicorpus," She said and make all school see James naked, "This shit made all you see Severus...now are equal. And if someone thought one second that you can bullie someone of Slytherin I'll make you pay it." She said coldly for everyone listening then let James fall and throw his wand 'Beloved Little Janet' to him.

Everyone was so quiet looking at Angelica, she just grabbed her cloak and tie and leave all them there.

She heard Lily calling her stupid. "You are stupid, besides a bitch who is behind the Gryffindor shit star. You lose a brilliant guy for this pathetic thing. " Angelica said coldly to her. "And you think you are pure." Lily said to her, and Angelica looked at her with hate.

"Your disgusting comment about my blood just proves that you deserved to hear what you heard from the Severus. You are the same shit as James." Angelica said coldly.

Severus is still shocked at what has happened just now. The others are still laughing at Potter who is still naked at the moment. Severus quickly followed Angelica who has walks away from the scene already.

Angelica ignored everyone she just went the common room in complete silence.

Severus went back to the common room as he noticed that Angelica had gone there.

Angelica gets back to the common room with a book and lay down on the couch.

"That was cool just now." Severus said as he saw Angelica. "Potter is embarrassed but I am not sure if he will bully me again. As my father is in promising and mother dead...I will on my own this summer."

"So show them that you can do it too..."  
She said without look at him, she is a bit sad as she said this, "Never get your head down.. if they call you weak then be strong...and you don't need to get closer to me just because I made this...like I said, no one here really like me, it's ok I already excepted."

"I want to found out more about my mother's family...can you help me? But you know I want to be closer to you." Severus said softly.

"You never wanted, why now?" She looked into his eyes.

"I know nothing about them. I only know my grandfather is Augustus Prince, he is a brilliant potions master, and nothing more. I want to prove it to him I am like him, brilliant in Potions, or they will want me if they found out." Severus said softly.

"You should write to him." Angelica said, "Tell about your father...maybe your grandfather will help you...maybe he will ask you to be with him on vacation."

"I think I will write to him..." Severus said, "and my father...he is a Muggle, he hated magic. He isn't like that when I was a baby, it happened until I showed my magic...he starts to beat my mother...I was abused a lot by him."

Angelica looked at him and close her book. "Came here." She said to him.

"What is it?" He asked her as he went to sit next to her.

"Do you trust me?" She looked him in his eyes.

"Of course I do. You are nice to me." Severus said nervously.

She smiled and slowly she hold his hand gently looking at his reaction.

Severus flinched a little at that but he didn't move his hand away from her grasp.

Angelica smiled and kissed his hand softly. "You're a good boy, Severus. Don't let anyone forget it." She said seriously to him.

"They said I am dark because I studied Dark Arts. But actually, I study it is because I want to know more about it and can heal people that was cursed. I wanted to be a Healer...to save people that were hurt or cursed." Severus said softly.

"I like Dark Arts too...life have light and dark...so I live to be prepared for both." She said with a smile.

"That's nice." Severus said, "I think we should start to study the Potions written exam for later." He then starts to take out his book and notes and starts to study.

She nodded at him. "Sure." She said and smiled softly.


	4. Chapter 4

The exams come and passed, and soon it's time to go home. Severus has received an owl from his grandfather. In the letter, Augustus has stated that he regretted that he has never find Eileen and now he has lost her forever. He will take great care for his only grandson now after all the tragic has happened to him.

"See I told you, I knew your grandfather would like to be with you on vacation." Angelica smiled at him. "Will you write me?" She asked a little shyly.

"I guess I will." Severus said, "I am not sure where I will live through, I don't know where the manor is."

"You'll go to your grandfather, don't think one second to get back to your father..." Angelica said seriously to him. "Write your grandfather again, said that you're glad for he accepted you...ask him to take you in the station.. you can show your results in OWLs to him."She said excitedly for him.

"Of course I have already replied." Severus said, "and why would I go to prison to live?" He then asked her with confusion.

"That's what I'm saying..." She said softly, "You never would go back again." She looked at him. "Can I hug you?" She asked with a little hesitation.

"You may." Severus said after a while, "I don't have an owl actually. I hope my grandfather will give me one or he has one himself."

"You can have my stay at your place as long as you need after she comes back to me. Just give him some food and she'll be with you." She smiled and hugged him softly and gently. "Later I'll show you to him."

"Sure." Severus said, "It's near time for the train ride. I should go and finished packing."

She nodded and let him go. "Me too" she said.

"Most of my Muggle clothes are my mother's. I never got my own, as we are too poor. My father drinks all the money away that we barely eats." Severus said after a while.

Angelica listened remembering her rich family and felt sad for him. "Our mom's family have more condition?"She asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked her with a confused look on his face.

"Well, do they have more money?" She asked softly.

"Oh the Prince family is very rich. Even richer than the Malfoys and Blacks combined." Severus said softly.

With that Severus left and went to his dormitory to pack quickly.

She smiled and went her dormitory too.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus has quickly find an empty compartment for the train ride. He hoped the marauders or others won't bother him. He won't mind if it's Angelica through.

Angelica looked around for some compartment, her owl was on her shoulder. She saw Severus and get in. "Can I stay here? All compartments are full." She said softly.

"Sure." Severus said as he looks up and saw it's Angelica. He looks at the owl and smiled a bit.

She get in and sit down next him. "Well, Belle this is Severus. Severus this is Belle. Severus is my friend." She said calmly and the owl grunted cheerfully.

Severus has taken out his favourite book out from his bag, he then starts to read it. He knows he won't have money to buy snacks then, so he better keeps his mind in the book to distract himself from hunger.

Angelica looked at Severus. "Hey do you want something? I'll buy chocolates." She said softly caressing Belle.

"Can I have the chocolate cauldron cake?" Severus asked her politely after a moment of thinking.

"Ok, Give me your hand, I can't go with Belle." Angelica said to him. "She will hold your fingers but don't hurt, then put her on your shoulder. Do it slowly." She said and looked at him.

Severus nods and do what she has asked him to.

She took his hand and slowly put Belle on his hand and looked at them. "Ok, now put her on your shoulder." She said.

Severus nods and puts Belle on his shoulder gently.

Belle grunted softly holding his shoulder. Angelica caressed her head softly. "Belle remember he's my only friend, so he's your friend ok? Be nice with him." Belle looked at Severus and caress Severus with her head. "Good boy." Angelica said.

She get up and go to buy the chocolate for them.

Severus has gently pat the head of Belle. He smiled softly at the soft fur of hers. Belle grunted softly to Severus and looking at him.

Severus just smiled softly at this and returned his attention back to his book.

Angelica came back and gave the snickers to her then tilted her shoulder so Belle could go back to her shoulder but the owl stayed intact. "You're cheating me, Belle." She said ironically at him, and the owl tilted her head at her funnily. "Ok, you can stay with him."

"You can go back to her." Severus said softly to Belle. He is a bit uncomfortable as Belle continues to stand on his shoulder.

Angelica noticed that Severus was uncomfortable and looked at Belle. "Came on, Belle." The owl go to her fingers then her shoulder. "I'm sorry." Angelica said softly to him.

"It's ok. I am just overreact." Severus said, "thanks for the chocolate cauldron cake by the way."

She smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "It's ok." She said softly and eat her chocolate too.

Severus starts to eat his cake, and he starts to look at the sight outside. It's beautiful like always.

She looked at him feeling a little sad. "Severus do you like me?" She ask.  
  
Severus is a bit shocked at her question. He doesn't know what to answer, "Maybe a little, I am not sure now."

She nodded in silence caressing Belle.

Hours later, they have arrived London. Severus has already fallen asleep during the ride.

Angelica caressed Severus cheek softly. "Hey...Sev...wake up, we arrived." She said softly to him as she slowly to shake him awake.

Severus rubbed his eyes and realised she is indeed right. They have arrived.

"Bye, I'll write you." She said and walked away, she was very confused about her feelings for Severus.

"I will write to you too." Severus said and has went to find his grandfather. And both left to the Prince Manor.


	6. Chapter 6

It was already night in the Delacour's Manor, Angelica was in her room writing her first letter to Severus, she said:

**_Severus,_ **

**_I miss you so much, especially in the mornings when I woke up, I got used to the fact that we always meet in the common room of Slytherin to go together to the Great Hall for breakfast._ **

**_However, I am very happy that you finally begin to feel and discover what true affection and love is, I am sure your mother would be very happy for you and proud of your courage to talk to your grandfather. I did not know him but I know he is a great man._ **

**_With love,_ **   
**_Angelica_ **

At this moment, Severus is enjoying the love that his grandparents giving him. He has never felt so loved.

Angelica gave her letter to Belle. "Go to Severus, Belle. Stay with him until he answered me ok?" The owl nodded to her then fly with her letter.

Severus is in the potions lab, spending time with his grandfather. They are inventing some potions together.

Severus received the letter and he starts to read it. After finished reading it, he then starts to write her a reply.

**_Angel,_ **

**_Living in Prince Manor is great! I can finally brew potions during the break. It seems that my potions talent is inherited from the Prince family. My grandfather is a potions master and he is now working on some werewolf projects. He lets me join him! This is so cool!_ **

**_You know, I missed you too. Although we didn't know each other for long, maybe just for a while, but it seems like forever to me. I hope you can come and visit us sometimes._ **

**_Yours,_ **   
**_Prince_ **

Severus then used Belle to send the letter back to Angelica then. He really hoped he can receive an owl from her as soon as possible. He cannot wait to see her beauty and listen to her sense of humour again.


	7. Chapter 7

Belle cames back to Angelica, she gave Belle food and water then read his letter and smiled, after she started to write an answer.

**_Severus,_ **

**_I'll love to visit your family and house, just tell me when and your address, I guess my family will accept...you know...Prince family is "good" for them...you know what I think about it..._ **

**_Mom gave me new rare ingredients for potions and I'm really excited for it...and some books too that I'm reading a lot. I need to say that I like the way you finished your letter like "mine Prince"...so I'll finish with_ **

**_Yours,_ **   
**_Angelica_ **

**_Ps: I'm thinking on "your princess" but I guess I won't like it. And I know Prince is because is your name, but was a funny idea._ **

She finished and gave to Belle and he go to Severus.

Severus chuckled as he read her letter. He is kind of suck at writing letters actually but he doesn't want to admit it himself. So in his reply, he just wrote

**_Angel,_ **

**_I don't know if I should tell you this but I love you to call me your Prince and you my Princess. Anyway, I am going to invite you to my home tomorrow. The small quill in this letter is the Portkey. Just say "Eileen" and you will be arrived to the Manor._ **

**_Yours,_ **   
**_Prince_ **

Angelica smiled as she read his letter. "My prince." She whispered hugging his letter. She smiled and waiting the next day arrived. She can't wait for it actually.

Severus cannot wait for the next day as well. He is going to show her around the house.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Angelica woke up and smiled then choose a black dress to wear for the day and then she holds the portkey, she already told her family. "Eileen." She said softly.

As Angelica has gone to the manor a little too early, Severus is still sleeping ok his own bedroom, without knowing the fact that she has already arrived.

She looked around in silence. "Oh...it's amazing here..." She whispered, she stayed there looking. She look around and found a piano in the lobby then sat down carefully opening the lid. "It's been so long time...I don't see one like this."She said softly touching the keyboard, and softly starting a song.

As Angelica played the piano, the music of it has waked Severus up. As he suddenly sits up and said, "where's the bomb?"

Angelica started with a calm nocturne number 1 from Chopin. She closed her eyes feeling the notes and their sound, she had some tears in her eyes about that mix of feelings and sensations, she doesn't play a long time.

Severus then wakes up fully after falling off his bed. He then realised its music instead of the bomb in his mind.

Angelica kept playing and now she was playing another song called Nuvole Bianche was she waited Severus or someone from the house.

Severus quickly runs down the stairs to the lobby without realising he is only wearing his pyjamas bottom. "You played beautifully." He said with a small smile.

Angelica was startled by his sudden appearance she just stopped to play blushing. "Merlin's beard..." She said chuckling about herself reaction then looked at him. "Sev..." She whispered smiling then go to him hugging him softly.

Severus then realised he is topless as he noticed she is blushing and hugged him suddenly. He tensed as he realised she can see all the scars at his bare chest and back.

She felt him tense under her hug and moved away from him. "I'm sorry... I forgot that you don't like it." She said and looked at him noticing some scars on his chest. "Was your father?" She just asked sadly.

"Yes. They are all from him..." Severus admitted, "and this one..." he said as he points at a scar that starts from his abandon to somewhere below his pants, "happened when I was only four."

She looked at the scar he was saying. She gets closer to him and softly she slides her fingers and nails slowly on his scars. She tried to show her love on those touches. Then she caressed his cheek softly with some tears in her eyes. "I don't know what to say..." She just whispered.

"I guess I will never understand why my mother never used magic against him...maybe she loved him once and doesn't want to leave him..." he said softly.

"Maybe she was afraid to him...you know...let things worst..." Angelica said softly. "You don't need to be nervous or tense about it Sev..."She said looking him. "All this just make me...want to stay closer to you." She smiled.

"But I am in shame because of the scar...the marauders nearly see that when they took of my pants after the DADA OWLs." Severus told her.

She looked at him sadly listening to him. "Oh Sev.... I never could imagine all this happening to you..." She said and caressed softy the scar he was talking about. "I shouldn't be touching you...I know you don't like it...I'm sorry." She said and take her hand off.

"It's okay...I am just nervous and shy if you want to know, as no one has ever seen them before." He said looking into her eyes.

"I love them...you don't deserve it, obviously...but show me how brave you're..." She gets closer to him. "Look at you.. to this scars...obvious was hard..."  
She said sadly caressing his chest with some tears in her eyes. But...but you're here." She looked into his eyes.

"I know my life is hard..." Severus said, "and if you don't mind let's go to my room. I mean I need to get dressed anyway."

She nodded. "Sure." She said smiling holding his hand.

To his own surprise, he didn't pulled away. He felt a bit nice actually. He then leads her to his bedroom, it is decorated in midnight blue and white, stars and moon are decorated around the room.

She looked around surprised. "Sev...it's marvelous...literally amazing..." She said softly.

"I know. This bedroom is really special, it reminds me of the sky. My grandfather gives it to me because he thinks the bedroom will let me feel relax." Severus told her.

She nodded. "He's right." She looked at him and get closer to him she was nervous. "Sev...I never was so closer to someone...and you wrote 'my Prince' I don't want to press you...what do I mean for you?" She blushed shyly.

"What I have written is 'yours, Prince' I cannot believe you translated it to that." He said shyly, "but I don't mind as I am thinking the same thing now."

Angelica looked down sadly. But.. wasn't your intention." She said lower and sighed trying to control her emotions. "Sorry I just...believed in something that wasn't real." She said not looking at him.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. But what I want to say is I have fallen into you for quite some time now. But I just too shy and nervous to admit it myself." He told her truthfully.

She looked at him and noticed he was being sincere, not knowing what she should say.

"I am sorry...I shouldn't be this forward...I just want to speak up my mind." Severus said.

She smiled. "No please, don't do it...I'm just afraid to scare you...I want to kiss you." She said chuckling nervously. "I like you...so much Sev."

Severus is shocked that she has liked her back. He is so surprised that his mouth and eyes are wide opened.

She looked at him blushing and smiling. "I'm sorry...I'm so nervous, I never felt this." She chuckled.

"You mean no one has ever tell you how much they loved you? How can it be?! You are amazing and charming!" He said with a shocked face.

She blushed. "Thanks Sev, that means a lot to me." She said softly caressing his face looking his lips.

Severus noticed this and he suddenly used his daring bravery to kiss her on the lips quickly before he pulled away.

She gasped when she felt his lips on her, then she kissed him back deeply holding his neck gently.

Severus is a bit shocked that she has kissed him back. He pulled away suddenly because he's shy and he remembered he is only wear his pyjamas bottom so he really wanted to change quickly.

She blushed when he pulled her away, and felt guilty. "I thought that you wanted... you.." She said gently. "I'm sorry."

"It's not like that...it's just I need to breathe and well...get dressed." He said with a blush again.

"Don't be shy." She said with a smile as he sits on his bed, "I like your body, but it's okay...go and get dressed I'll wait here."

He smiled slightly and went to get dressed as quickly as possible. He hopes the clothes he wears can charm her somehow. He soon come out with some casual clothing.


	9. Chapter 9

Angelica looked at him and smiled. "Welcome back." She said gently. "Would you like to show me your house?"

"Of course. So which part of the house you want to see first?" Severus asked her casually.

"Surprise me." She said and hold his hand.

"So how about the spa room?" He asked her sometimes later.

Angelica smiled nodding. "Sure." She said gently walking side by side to him.

Severus then leads her to the spa room with a small smile.

"Tell me about you...some news? How have you been?" She asked following him.

"You mean life in here?" Severus asked her, "it's good. I mean I am no longer abused and I can brew potions, studying, reading and relaxing around whenever I pleased."

She listened to him with attention and looked at him sometimes. "Great, is good to listen to it. You deserve it Sev." She said softly.

"So how's yours?" He asked her as they entered the room.

"My life is a hell Sev, you know pureblood, I'm planning runaway in a few weeks, disappear on this world. My biological parents put me into adoption when I was young. My adoptive parents...the Shafiqs...are DE, so...well I should follow him too." She said sadly caressing herself arm.

"Wait...you mean to follow the Dark Lord?" He asked her after a while. Severus really looked up at the Dark Lord, as he believed that He can give him the power he wants to have.

She nodded sadly. "I hate him, I need to disappear." She just said.

Severus didn't say anything, as he wants to join him. So he just looks at her as she talks.

Angelica was a little uncomfortable not because Severus but her life, she was afraid. She stayed in silence.

As Severus are inside the spa room. He has started to show her around as he doesn't know what to do at the moment.

Without thinking too much, Angelica gets closer to Severus. "I'm sorry." She said and kisses him again.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked her as they stopped kissing.

"Kiss you...I know you feel uncomfortable." She smiled, "Just let me kiss you, a little bit more." She whispered looking his lips.

"It seems that you really like to attack my lips," Severus said to her with a tease.

She sighed sadly. "Attack? Seriously?" She said sadly and move away to him, she was sad about her family and confused about her feelings for Severus, he was making her feel so insecure with herself. She looked at the spa ignoring Severus, hugging herself trying to feel a little calmer.

"I am just teasing so no need to be this upset," Severus said after a while.

She kept to ignoring him, then took some bath salts and smelled them. Angelica loves mineral salts, they help her a lot to relax.

Severus sighed and left the room with a blush as he realised she's going to undress and takes a bath in front of him if he doesn't leave.

She noticed he left her alone than sit on the floor hugging her legs sadly.

Actually, Severus is just sitting at the floor outside. As he doesn't really want to left her alone in there.

She took a breath, staying there holding her feelings to not cry but some tears drop down her face in silence.

Severus knocked on the door as he heard crying inside, "why are you crying? Are you angry because of me?"

She covers her mouth so he can't hear her crying, she cleaned her face immediately. "I'm not." She said pretending to be normal.

"If you said so..." Severus said softly as he waits for her.

Angelica took a deep breath and clean her face again, then said a spell to disguise that she had cried. She gets out looking at Severus.

"I am sorry for leaving you in there...I just thought you are going to use the stuff in there." He said with a small blush.

She just denied with her head in silence. Severus felt like it's his fault that makes her so sad.

Angelica sighed. "I'm so lost...so sad with my...family." She said the word family full of hurt. "I came here because I was trying to feel better, I like you so badly but you make me feel so...insecure. So confused..." She said with all her soul.

"I am sorry that I make you feel like that...I shouldn't to me so secretive to everyone." Severus told her immediately.

She took a breath trying to feel more confident. "I'm sorry I had hard days..." She whispered hugging herself again.

"It's okay," Severus said and hugged her quite awkwardly.

She could not hold anymore so she cried in his arms. "Sev please, if you don't feel the same to me just say it...it's so sad to feel this way with you."

"I feel the same as you but I...just feel so strange to have someone love me...it feels good," Severus said slowly.

"I know it's strange, but you make me feel so helpless." She sighed caressing his back.

"Why? Is it because I feel so sad and confused all the time?" he asked her helplessly.

"I don't know...maybe? I guess you feel this way and then you make me feel too." She said like a whisper.

"I am sorry...I feel like I am the worst boyfriend ever." Severus said.

"Boyfriend?"She looked into his eyes. "Are you meaning...that we are?"

"Ugh, nothing." He said not looking into her eyes. He is blushing furiously.

She felt sad again and one tear dropped down she moved away and looked away.

"I mean...if you want to...that is." He said shyly.

She didn't understand. "What?" She asked without a look at him.

"What I mean is...will you be my girlfriend? That is if you want to..." he said with a blush.

She looked at him surprised. "Did I heard well?"

"Well, you heard me correctly," Severus said shyly.

She smiled and hugged him gently. "Obviously I'll love to be your girlfriend." She whispered.

Severus's eyes are smiling in happiness as she said that.


	10. Chapter 10

She looked at him. "I'm so happy " She smiled.

"I am happy as well. Do you know why? Because you are my whole world." Severus said a bit romantically.

Angelica looked at him blushing. "This means a lot to me Sev, you're so important to me too. I never felt this before..." She said looking his lips but she wasn't confident enough to kiss him, she kept a little insecure.

Severus smiled, he wanted to kiss her too but he doesn't have enough bravery and courage to kiss her yet.

She gets a little more closer to him then looked into his eyes getting his permission. She didn't ask with her voice her eyes could ask.

Severus gets the message immediately as he looks into her eyes. He kissed her shyly then.

She closed her eyes and kissed him deeply but slowly, she holds his neck gently caressing his hair.

Severus doesn't really care as she messed up his hair as he is not Potter or Black, he doesn't care about his hair that much.

She keeps on kissing him slowly feeling his tongue with her tongue. She slides her hands on his back feeling his body.

Severus doesn't really care as she slides her hand down his body. His mind is now full of kissing her.

She smiled against his lips and kiss the corner of his lips. Then she kisses his neck softly.

Severus moans softly as she kissed his neck. It feels so good on his sensitive skins.

She smiled listening to him, he was liking her touches, she kept kissing his neck softly. "I know you had hard times, but now you and your body will just have love, ok?" She whispered then kisses his cheek softly.

"Okay," Severus said in a promising tone. "My body is just for you right?" He asked her with a small smirk.

She smirked back nodding. "And my body is yours too." She said caressing his face.

"That's good to know," Severus said smiling shyly.

She smiled and hugged him again. "I like to hug you so much, to feel your body, stay closer to you...I feel saved." She said softly in his ear then kissed his shoulder.

"When you are hugging me or stay closer to me...I feel safe." Severus told her truthfully.

She looked at him and kissed his cheek. "It's amazing listen to this." She said smiling.

"It's amazing and unbelievable that I have gotten myself a girlfriend as well..." Severus muttered lightly.

"If I'm dreaming don't make me wake up." She smiled. "Show me the rest of your home."

"Of course," Severus said and starts to show her around again. He shows her the swimming pool, dining room, kitchen, living room, guest rooms, garden and also the potions brewing room.

"I love it here, it's an amazing house..." She said looking at him.

"Thank you. I love here as well actually. There is a garden full of potions ingredients instead of flowers..." Severus said slowly.

"Show me," Angelica said softly holding his hand.

"Of course," Severus said and shows her the garden that is full of potions ingredients.

She smiled looking around. "That's amazing, really." She said softly. "So peaceful."

"You like it?" Severus asked her, "I love this part of the garden...it's my favourite place in the house along with the potions lab."

She smiled. "It's amazing, I love the different smells here." She said.

"Do you love to smell potions ingredients and flowers?" He asked her softly.

She nodded touching some flowers. "Yes, I like it." She said smiling.

"Then I guess you will be very happy if one day in the future I take you to a place full of flowers," Severus said smiling slightly.

She looked at him in silence for a second, "Any place with you is perfect Sev." She whispered caressing his body.

"That's good to know," Severus said smiling shyly at the answer she told him. She smiled shyly looking at him.

Severus looks away as he can feel what she wants.

Angelica kept looking at him seeing him. "Did you remember the day we started to talk?"

"When we talked about touching me? That I am not a fan of intimacy?" Severus asked her.

"Not exactly.. the day everyone saw you naked, and you were so...bad. So hurt." Angelica said remembering. "You keep shy like that day...but you changed Severus, I can feel more confidence in you, and that's so pretty." She said smiling with some tears.

"Well...I don't want to be the shy little boy anymore...but still I feel cute when doing it although I won't admit it." Severus said smiling softly.

She looked at him. "When you feel comfortable enough with me, I would like to see your body." She said blushing a little. "It's a little unfair to know that all my school saw my boyfriend and I don't." She said shyly with a little jealousy.

"Are you jealous?" Severus asked her with a blush, "and I don't like the fact that the whole school have seen my private body."

Angelica smiled nervously. "Maybe..." She said. "If...the whole school saw me naked will you feel good not seeing...being my boyfriend?"

"Well...I will be angry that others watched it, as it is only me can see." Severus said shyly in a strange tone.

She looked at him arching an eyebrow smirking to him. "Only you?" She said like a daring him. "Your tone looks like a jealousy too."

"Maybe," Severus said as he doesn't want to admit the fact that he's jealous, but he's actually nervous to show her his body.

She smiled getting closer to him then grabbed the hem of Severus's shirt, and slowly slid her hand over his back.

"So you are going to umm...explore my body now?" Severus asked her.

"Will you let me?" She asked him.

"Alright." Severus said after a moment, "but not here as I don't want the portraits looking at us."

Angelica smiled while nodding. "Sure, take me where you want..." She said holding his hand.

"My room or...your guest room?" Severus asked finally.


	11. Chapter 11

"Your room." Angelica answered immediately and going after him to his room.

Severus nods as she said that. He then walked into his room slowly.

When they arrived she closed his door and locked. Then she get closer to him holding his wrist. "Are you comfortable?" She asked looking at him.

Severus nods. "So you want to do it? Are you sure?" He then starts to ask her.

She nodded and slowly took off his shirt looking his chest.

Severus is a bit shy at this. As he has never done it before. Severus's hands starts to move up and down her body, he is unsure whether to undress or not.

Angelica smiled caressing his chest. "You can undress me too if you want, you're so pretty."

"I am not pretty...I am not a girl." He muttered as he slowly removed her clothing.

She blushed looking at him. "I never...stayed this way with someone." She said shyly.

"You mean you have never intimate with someone before?" Severus asked her in shock.

She nodded with her hand covering her chest. "I never liked or loved someone before." She said.

"So I am your first?" Severus asked her, "I might have a crush on someone before but not anymore, as I have you." He said sweetly.

She take his pants off. "I know I'm not your first..." She said gently.

"You are." Severus said looking into her eyes, "I haven't have sex before. I am a virgin."

She saw his big scar on his wrist. She gets very closer to him and kiss him passionately.

Severus smiled as she kissed him passionately. He then kissed her back and soon they were both uncovered.

Angelica holds his neck and kissing him softly while caressing his back.

Severus is now trying his best not to let his intimate area touching hers.

Angelica chuckles against his lips noticing that he's kissing her but moving away a little bit. "What are you doing, Sev?"She asked smiling.

Severus then starts to blush, "it's just I am not sure if you want to do the deed or not..." he then said, he doesn't want to admit but he is now so hard that it's uncomfortable to move.

She looked at him caressing his cheek. "Do you want to? I will never force you Sev, if you don't want me now, I can wait." She said gently.

"It's not like that. I want to do it with you..." Severus said shyly, "it's just I am...I am now having an erection..." he said looking away shyly.

She looked at him. "Well it's normal you know, I'm wet too." She blushed softly. "I'm shy, nervous, a little afraid too Sev. It's my first too." She smiled. "If you don't like me anymore, if I'm not enough for you..." She looked at her body.

"You are good enough for me already. It's just...I don't know what should I do..." he said softly.

"Just don't think too much, do what you want, what your feelings wants ok? It's just us...our feelings and sensations." She touches his chest, and nipples, then kisses his neck and shoulders.

"Okay." Severus said, "but I promise that I will be gentle."

She nodded and get closer to him and she felt his intimate touched her and blushed softly. "Can I touch?" She wants his permission.

Severus nods with a blush. He moans a bit as she touched him

She slowly touched his intimate with her hands, she felt him, moving her hand gently up and down. "If you want to sit or lay down tell me, I want you feel comfortable." She said touching him.

"I think I would like to lay down first...I like you touching me but I think laying down will be better..." Severus said with a moan.

She nodded and go to his bed and sit next him then continue to touch him then.

Severus moans and he starts trusting himself into her hand.

She smirked and started to move her hands move quickly and she moved her body over him keeping touching him with hands and now kissing his neck. "Do you like it, Sevy?" She asked him against his skin.

"I am enjoying it so much..." Severus said and he is now leaking precum.

She smiled and keep teasing him kissing his neck and biting softly as she touches him. "You're so good, big and hot...I can't wait to feel you inside me." She whispered teasing him more.

"I can't wait to feel you around me as well." He moans out, "I am going to cum soon!"

She smirked and kept moving her hands, now giving more attention to top of his intimate but carefully as she knew it was very sensitive.

Severus keeps moaning as she moved her hands, "I can't hold it anymore..."

"So let it go, Sevy...I want to see you cum first." She whispered

Severus then can't hold it anymore, his body stiffened. Soon, he fired jet after jet of hot cum on her hands, his stomach and her naval.

She smirked kissing him. "How are you feeling?" She said looking him.

"Tired...and also want to do it again." He said hiding his face as he is embarrassed.

Angelica smiled and kissed his cheek. "Don't be shy..." She smiled. "I would like to be under now..." She said gently.

"You want to do it with me?" He asked her, "we are both covered with my essence." He then added shyly.

"Do you want to stop?" She felt a little sadly.

"Of course not! I want to share my first time with you." Severus said.

She nodded. "Me too, but I want you stay over me, can be more comfortable for both of us." She said.

"Wait...how about I used my magic to remove the cum first?" Severus asked suddenly.

She chuckled. "I don't mind with it, but ok, you can remove." She said gently.

Severus nods and waved his hand and the cum over them was removed.

She looked at him, she was nervous. "God I'm so nervous." She said tensely.

"I was too. Do you want to lay down first?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I know that's why I wanted to make you cum first, so I calm you down then you calm me down." She said laying down looking him.

Severus nods, "so do you want me to start now?"

She nodded. "Yes, please."

Severus nods and starts to position himself at her opening.

She take a breath, she was afraid if was hurt her. "I'm sorry, I just...damn can you kiss me first, make me feel a little more comfortable."

Severus kissed her softly then he starts to push himself into her slowly.

She moaned softly holding his shoulders. "Slowly Sev...please." She said feeling him getting inside.

Severus soon feels a barrier, he slowly breaks through it.

That hurts a lot and she hugged him, and moaned with pain. "Wait.. please, just stay quiet." She was panting.

Severus noticed she is in pain, he hugs her gently and stayed in her and didn't move until she told him to.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry, I'm destroying everything." She sighed.

"You didn't destroy everything. It's your first time, it's natural." He told her as he continued to hug her tightly.

She sighed but she was feeling his hands caressing her body. "Keep caressing me this way...can you kiss my body too?" She said as she felt better feeling his other touches.

Severus nods and starts to caress and kiss her body teasingly and gently.

She started to moan more in pleasure now, opening more her legs for him. "Yes, keep doing it." She said to him.

Severus continues to do what he's doing to her.

She moaned feeling more relaxed. "Move slowly Sevy but keep kissing and touching me." She whispered softly.

Severus then starts to move in and out gently, but keep on kissing and touching her, like she has requested.

It is still hurting her, but now she felt more pleasure than pain. She moans softly.

All Severus can feel is the pleasure. He keeps on moaning loudly as he continues to move in and out of her.

She closed her eyes feeling him. "Oh...that so good Sevy." She smirked.

"Good for someone who has only does it for the very first time?" Severus asked her with a smirk.

She moaned loudly. "We are learning...but it's perfect for our first time...don't stop." She said moaning. "Am I doing good too?" She looked at him.

"You are so good...." Severus said moaning, "You are going to make me ejaculate soon..." he muttered.

She nodded and whispered, "Me too." Few minutes later she reached her apex moaning loudly arching her back. "Oh Merlin...that's...oh my God..."

Severus was enjoying it and renewed his efforts, losing himself to the pleasure of being with her. He grabbed her hips with both hands and began raising them and slamming her body hard against his; pushing himself closer until he fired jet after jet of hot cum deep inside her, condemning them both. They held each other close for comfort in their vulnerability.

She hugged him tightly panting softly. "I...I love you Severus." She whispered feeling him inside her.

"I love you too..." Severus said and starts to kiss her lips. He then removed himself off her.

Angelica shivered as he gets out of her. Severus's bed has her blood on it. She didn't notice yet, as her eyes were closed.

Severus saw it but he didn't said anything, as he know it's natural as it's her first time, he just used magic to clean them away.

"Came here." She said relaxed. "Stay with me."

Severus smiled and holds her closed to him. She looked at him with a blush and smiled while caressing his chest.

"My Prince." Angelica whispered. "I love your body, I know you have marks and scars...but I love every part of you." She said caressing him softly then chuckled looking of them naked. "We really done it." She smiled her cheeks was red.

"Yes. We really did it." Severus said with a smile. Suddenly, a house elf pops into the room, holding a tray of breakfast.

Angelica was scared when she saw the elf. She hold his pillow in front of her body trying to cover up. "Oh Merlin... I'm so shamed." She blushed more.

Severus's eyes widen as he saw the Prince family house elf Lucie comes into his room, he immediately used his hand to cover his privates from her.

Angelica looked at Severus. "Make her leave us." She whispered.

"Of course. Lucie, can you just put down the tray and leave us be?" Severus said to the house elf politely and Lucie immediately left then.

When she left Angelica looked to Severus who is holding his private and chuckled with the situation.

"Hey don't laugh...you are the one who is hiding behind a pillow..." Severus muttered.

"I'm laughing from both of us." She said laughing. "Geez, so embarrassing."

"Caught having sex with my girlfriend by a house elf...that's really embarrassing. I hope she doesn't see my privates..." Severus said shyly.

"We weren't having sex, could be worst she get in when we were ready doing..." She looked at him blushing.

"Lucky that we just finished then..." Severus said looking away. She chuckled shyly and hugged him.

"Hmm...how about we just wash away the sweat and our essences first?" He asked her after a while.

"Ok, Sure." She looked at him. "You really don't like it." She said.

"It's not like that. It's just I don't want to be interrupted again this time. So doing it in the bathroom seems safer." Severus said softly.

She nodded and followed him. Severus then walks into his bathroom. It's a big room with large bathtub, glass shower room, one toilet, one urinal and one sinker. The room is really suitable for them to shag in the bathtub and shower room mainly.

She started to prepare his bathtub for them, put bath salts and turned on warm water. She lit some citrus aromatic candles and dropped essential oils in the water. It was a perfect combination that she made, the harmony made the bathroom be warmly place.

"Looks amazing." He commented as she finished preparing the bath.

"Thanks." She said with a smile as he gets inside. Severus gets inside as well. He really enjoyed himself, he didn't even know he is hard again.

She looked at him and blushed she wasn't used to seeing him naked and hard.

Severus noticed what she's looking at, so he just tried to use the bubbles to cover it.

"Sorry..." She said smiling softly.

"It's okay...just try not to focus at it too much...it's too embarrassing and makes me feel shy..." Severus said looking away.

"It's a little hard to not focus but I will try my best." She said with a nod as she sits next to him.

"I guess I will just try not to think of your sexy body at the moment...I hope it will go away...as it's extremely uncomfortable for me." Severus told her.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" She looked at him smiling.

"Of course you are." He said shyly looking into her eyes.

She smiled softly caressing his face. "I know it's embarrassing for now...but we love each other, and we have a relationship now...we don't need to be shy." She said and softly holds his wrist.

"Alright. So no need to be shy whenever we are together? Is that what you mean?" Severus said looking at her.

"Yes, exactly." She said with a nod while looking at him.

Severus then starts to wash her hair, using the salad wood shampoo he had in his room.

She smiled and turned around staying back to him go make it easier to him wash her hair, she closed her eyes relaxing.

Severus finished washing her beautiful hair 10 minutes later, hoping she will wash his in turn.

She opened her eyes and go to behind him. "Now, my turn." She said smiling holding the shampoo, she gently started o wash his hair, unlike him, she had longer nails which made contact with the scalp even more relaxing.

Severus closed his eyes, he relaxed as she washed his hair, it's really good to have someone to wash his hair.

Angelica smiled washing his hair, a few minutes later she finished and she kissed his cheek. She took a sponge and puts some soap on and slowly starts washing Severus' shoulders, then his back, washing his body.

She moved in front of him and washed his chest, then his belly and hips. To dig up she washed his private parts. Then the legs and the foot. "You are so handsome, my love." She said calmly. "I want to touch you a little bit before you wash me." She said, and touches his shoulders, her breasts touched him and she blushed but continued to touch Severus' chest gently. "Okay, you can wash me." She said and moved a little away from him.

Severus nods and starts washing her body using the same sponge she used to wash him. He washes her privates gently and carefully. When he started to wash her breasts, he does it teasingly.

She shivered under his touch releasing a sensual sigh.

"Are you enjoying me washing you?" Severus asked her with a smirk, "can't enjoy it while we are at Hogwarts through."

"Afraid to break the rules?" She teased him back. "And yes, I love it when you touch me."

"Nah. It's just I can't go to the girl's bathroom to take a shower or bath with you right?" He asked her.

She arched an eyebrow smirking. "Severus doesn't doubt about my ability." She looked at him.

"Are you telling me you will sneak into the boy's bathroom?" Severus asked her in shock.

"I'm saying that we have possibilities." She said maliciously. "But you are not enjoying the time we are having together, we are talking too much, we have a lot of time to talk."

"Of course I enjoyed the time we are having now, why said that?" Severus said while whining like a kid.

"Because I think you want to touch me more than you are doing." She whispered in his ear and then bites gently.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked her as he finished washing her.

"Because you still seems shy, I have the feeling that you want to touch me more but still uncomfortable." She answered him.

"I admit I am shy then...I will try to be comfortable I promise you. Okay?" Severus said. She nodded and kisses him gently.

Severus smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips while stroking himself slowly.

She held his shoulders and neck, kissing him intensely, getting as close as possible to him, she puts her legs around his hips while kissing him.

"Don't tell me you want to shag me again," Severus said with a smirk on his face.

She chuckled. "Well wasn't my intention I just wanted to get more closer to you."

"I know," Severus said looking at her while slightly stroking himself. He hugged her tightly as he did so.

She smiled caressing his face and his hair. "Is this real?"

"Is what real?" He asked her then.

"We here." She said.

"Of course it's real. We are here together in the bath. Why you think it's not real through?" Severus said asking her.

"Because I never thought you loved me."She said looking him.

"It's not true! I loved you!" Severus said immediately.

"I know, now I know." She smiled and looked into his eyes.

Severus smiled and stands up from the bath, he takes a towel and wrapped it around himself.

She followed him and put a towel around her body too.


End file.
